Wireless connectivity can provide the ability to communicate between a user's device and the Internet enabling access to the information and services that the Internet makes available. Because of the utility of the information and services available on the Internet, it is desirable to be able to wirelessly connect to the Internet from any location. However, to provide wireless coverage for many locations, as, for example, cell phone networks do, requires a large infrastructure that is expensive. And as bandwidth requirements for wireless connectivity increase, the cost for the wireless connectivity rises. It would be beneficial to be able to connect wirelessly to the Internet from any location without the cost of building a large infrastructure.